Konoha Academy
by Angelins
Summary: Konoha Academy, ini mimpi Naruto. masuk ke sebuah akademi mata mata! Dan demi apapun, Tou-channya tak akan sanggup mencegah. Yang tak Naruto sadari, hari dimana dia akan menginjakan kaki di akademi itu, tepat 18 tahun setelah seorang agen meninggal. Prolog. FemNaru!


" Red, kau sudah menemukan tempatnya? "

Wanita yang dipanggil Red itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik dahan pohon. Mengawasi gerak gerik para pekerja di bawah sana. " Yes, Mister " Ucap Red pada orang yang menghubunginya lewat handsfree itu.

" Kau bodoh "

" Maksud, Mister? " Red mengernyitkan kening. Bodoh? Dia sudah sejauh ini untuk menemukan markas salah satu pengedar narkoba ter berbahaya di Jepang. dan misinya sudah tuntas, ia hanya tinggal melaporkan informasi yang didapatnya.

" Kupikir agen rahasia sepertimu begitu pintar.. ternyata "

" A- " dan sebelum Red bisa menjawab, Peluru itu menembus punggungnya. Wanita itu limbung, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dari dahan pohon. Bruk! Matanya menatap samar seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Mata Red melebar tak percaya, " M-Mister? "

" Sayonara Red "

" Dor! "

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Konoha Academy

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru

Author : Shizura-Chan

Dont like? Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Prolog<p>

.

.

.

" Apa apaan ini, Naru? " Suara itu terdengar marah. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani menatap sang tuan yang menatap tajam putri bungsunya.

" Tou-chan.. Kumohon ijinkan aku " Suara si Bungsu , Namikaze Naruto, terdengar bergetar. Takut jikalau ayahnya murka karena keputusannya.

" Tou-chan, tenanglah.. Naru-chan hanya... " Kini giliran si sulung yang angkat bicara. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap ayahnya cemas. Namikaze Menma tau kenapa ayahnya sebegitu marahnya mendengar keputusan Adiknya.

Kenyataannya, Naruto mengikuti test untuk masuk ke Konoha Academy tanpa sepengetahuan Minato. Gadis yang tergila gila dengan James bond itu nekat karena menjadi agen rahasia sudah menjadi impiannya, sayangnya si ayah tak setuju. Dan hari ini, saat surat pemberitahuan bahwa Naruto diterima lah yang membuat Si kepala keluarga itu naik darah. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Namikaze Minato terlihat begitu marah...

" Naru-chan.. " Suara Minato melunak begitu melihat perasaan bersalah menyergap Naruto -bisa dilihat dari ekspresi putrinya- . " Kau bisa sekolah dimanapun, asal jangan untuk menjadi mata mata, Naru "

Naruto menggigit bibir atas ucapan ayahnya. " Tou-chan... Naru sudah lama memimpikan ini. lagipula, bukankah Menma-nii yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan Tou-chan? Jadi kenapa Tou-chan sebegitunya menahan Naru untuk pergi? " Cerca Naruto tanpa jeda.

" Naru.. itu dapat membahayakan nya- "

" Tapi ini mimpi terbesar Naru, Tou-chan! "

" Naru... " Menma bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa. terlalu takut ayahnya akan semakin marah. Ia tau, jelas ia tau. Minato sudah kehilangan dua wanita yang paling disayanginya, Jelas Naruto tak akan dibiarkan pergi. Tapi nyatanya...

" Apakah... Apakah Tou-chan harus selalu mengalami hal yang serupa? " Tak ada yang menjawab, Semua terlalu tak mengerti apa yang Minato maksud.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Suke.. " Suara itu membuat pemuda raven yang tengah mengemasi barang barangnya menoleh. menatap sang ibu yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.<p>

" Apa Okaa-san? " Responnya singkat.

" Kau yakin akan pergi? "

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diatur atur tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan dan Aniki mu akan merindukanmu juga mencemaskanmu, Suke "

Sasuke menatap ibunya. Jangan bilang ibunya sedang berupaya mencegahnya pergi.

" Gomen... "

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Hati hatilah, Kitsu "<p>

" Hai' , aku tau itu Obaa-chan.. "

" Ini misi kelas tinggi pertamamu. Apa kau sanggup? ''

" Tentu, lagipula aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh orang itu "

" Jangan terlalu terburu, Kitsu .. "

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Tunggu! " Gadis itu berteriak panik, berlari tergesa ke arah sebuah bis yang tadinya sudah akan berangkat itu. Si supir membuka jendela. Menatap Gadis berkucir dua yang membawa koper itu.<p>

Gadis itu, Naruto, menunjukan sebuah surat berstempel " Konoha Academy ". Si supir nampaknya mengerti, Buktinya ia menekan sebuah tombol di samping setir dan secara otomatis pintu bis terbuka.

" Arigatouu "

Didalam bus, hanya bangku bangku dibarisan depan yang tersisa. Naruto menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku dekat jendela.

Bugh! Bis yang baru saja akan berangkat tiba tiba berhenti mendadak, membuat Naruto hampir saja terantuk kusen jendela. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata masuk. Sontak saja separuh isi bus menatap tajam padanya. Bahkan seorang gadis bersurai pucat berkata sinis, " Telat 27 menit "

Pemuda itu nampaknya tak peduli. Iris jadenya mengedarkan pandang. Sebelum akhirnya mendekati bangku Naruto setelah terdiam sejenak. " Halo " sapanya basa basi membuat Gadis itu menoleh, menatap heran pemuda dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya itu.

" Boleh aku duduk disampingmu? "

Naruto mengerjap, mendadak pipinya memerah samar. Ia mengangguk. " Tentu .. "

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto, agak lama menatap gadis itu sebelum berkata.

" Arigatou, aku Sabaku Gaara kau? "

" Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.. "

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Halo minna-san! gimana menurut kalian? ini ide terpikir sendiri pas saya lagi ngetik Sun, Moon and Destiny. jadilah fict itu saya hiatuskan dulu *peace.

Review?


End file.
